Broken Sonnet
by destinywriters
Summary: Draco was never supposed to fall for him, especially since he’s an escaped convict, but now they’re on the run. Fate is taking a nasty turn on them. This story is AU.


**Disclaimer**: I own nothing. No lawsuits please.

**Summary**: Draco was never supposed to fall for him, especially since he's an escaped convict, but now they're on the run. Fate is making a nasty turn on them. This story is AU.

* * *

**Broken Sonnet**

Chapter 1

No light escaped from the barred windows which were keeping them captive in the dark. There wasn't a sign of life around the building. People stayed clear of the place, or they merely didn't know it even existed; one thing was for certain, whoever went in never came back out, until one day.

The gate opened with a loud wail, its hinges left un-oiled for years.

"It's the third of November already?" one guy mused inside a booth, his hands folded neatly behind his head as he tipped himself backwards in a chair, never letting himself fully fall over.

"Surprising isn't it? First guy to ever make it out of here. How he managed to avoid the death penalty is beyond me."

"How long do you reckon it'll take him to screw up and end up behind bars again?"

He shrugged. "A month, 2 weeks, who knows?"

They watched as three men came out from the building. The middle of the three showed no sign of acknowledgement as he was pushed roughly towards the gate with his hands behind his back; instead he smiled, displaying his yellow-stained teeth to the two guards at the booth.

"Well, look at you Jordan, ready to head back to town," the man got up from his chair.

Jordan continued grinning with his head tilted to one side, eyes squinting from the bright light.

"We'll leave you to him then," the one holding him said curtly. "We have to get back or Brown will have our asses."

"Alright, see you at break," he jerked Jordan to his side, making sure he felt the gun in his pocket. "You and I are going to have fun driving into town."

"Well," Jordan turned around so he was face-to-face with the guard. "I'm not so sure about that." His eyes never left the chubby face of the guard, though he noticed someone slip into the booth. A startled scream and the sound of a shot went off right after.

The guard whipped around, hand searching for his gun only to find it missing.

"Wha-?" he turned back to Jordan; his forehead came in contact with the cool metal of his missing gun.

Jordan raised his eyebrows. "Is this the fun you had in mind?"

He had no time to react as he was shot in the face. Kicking the body aside, Jordan shoved the weapon in his back pocket and grabbed the car keys from the dead body. Straightening up, he threw the keys in the air and caught it in triumph. "Well fuck me, we've actually done it Potter."

Standing outside the door of the booth, a man with disheveled jet black hair gave an appreciative smile before raising the gun in his hand, taking in the pure disbelief on Jordan's face.

"We sure did."

No one heard the sound of a gun going off the third time that day, disturbing the usual silence they were used to.

* * *

"Officials refused to comment earlier today concerning the death of two security guards and prisoner, Lee Jordan, who had finished serving 5 years in jail. Suspects have started—" 

Draco pulled into a full service gas station and turned off the ignition.

He rolled down the window.

"I want it completely full," he said to the man wearing a blue cap, shielding his face. "Oh, and check the tires would you?"

He turned to the rearview mirror, smoothing down his blond hair and admired his reflection. He was bloody darn gorgeous. To his right, his cell phone began to ring shrilly. He didn't have to check the caller ID to know it was his mother. Ignoring it on purpose, he turned it off and chucked it in the backseat before turning back to the mirror again. His eyes narrowed when the man opened the back door and threw a duffel bag in.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Draco demanded incredulously. "Get your shit out of my—"

The man got in the passenger seat and pressed a gun to his head. "Drive."

"Wha-what, don't—"

"DO IT!"

Draco quickly turned on the engine and pressed down on the gas pedal, wishing he had stopped by Starbucks instead. His eyes kept darting from trying to focus on the road ahead of him to the gun held in the stranger's left hand, with a finger poised on the trigger, ready to press down if Draco makes the wrong move. The sight of the gun left Draco completely defenseless, something he had never felt in his life before. It was a fucking scary thing.


End file.
